1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a method of processing a substrate, and more particularly to a method of processing a substrate, which method prevents the substrate from being damaged by electric charge volcano on the surface of the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the structures of semiconductors have been changed continuously, and the steps of manufacturing semiconductors have been increased correspondingly, which may cause the process yields of semiconductor devices to drop undesirably. In particular, when there are defects on the surface of a substrate or a device, the yields of the subsequent manufacturing processes may drop easily.
As such, it is desirable to decrease the defects on the surface of a semiconductor substrate or a semiconductor device in semiconductor manufacturing processes, hence to improve the process yields of semiconductor manufacturing processes.